Switch Personality
by Fiora-Mieko
Summary: "Our bodies have been switched, knuckle-head!" And that's what has happened with Naruto and Sasuke. Poor guys, and a bit of a CRACK FIC. Its just a random thought and I guess no pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't ask me why I am writing this cuz, even I don't have clue! I was just wondering about what if Naruto and Sasuke had opposite personalities? And BANG! A Fanfic! But I just twisted that idea a little.**

**I don't know whether this thing is ever going to have a plot. Just a mad fic! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Will own Naruto, when he starts hating Ramen.**

* * *

><p>No one has a clue and I doubt whether anyone will ever as to why or how this happened.<p>

It was when Naruto met Sasuke on the peak of Mountain Of Destiny (I didn't even knew it existed), to make things clear once and for all, and suddenly, a flash came up which blinded everything in sight.(dramatic, you know)

Neither of them knew what was happening and before they knew, they were lying flat on the ground.

After a few moments, everything became clear again.

The two bodies tried to pick themselves up rubbing the dust off their eyes.

In a peculiar way, they felt slightly uncomfortable. Naruto felt something heavy around his waist and Sasuke felt like he was going to be steamed.

They both got up and were shocked to see what was in front of their eyes.

"I thought you were clever enough to think that a transformation jutsu won't work on me, Dobe." Sasuke said as he looked at his own replica standing in front of him.

"Look who's saying! Get that thing in your head first, Teme!" Naruto called, "And for your kind information, I didn't do any justsu." He said again pouting, which seemed really odd on his Sasuke-ish face.

Sasuke was surprised at the comment. As far as he remembered, even he hadn't performed any jutsu. Then why was he seeing himself in front of him?(A/N: Geez, Sasuke is just going off about he,him and himself. LOL!)

His attention was caught only by the heat he was feeling so badly. His shirt was open till the torso, how the hell did it feel so hot?

He unchained his orange jumper to let off some heat. Wait- did I say orange jumper? Okay, now Sasuke was shocked. Again.

What the hell was he doing in Naruto's clothes? He felt his face and body to make sure what had happened, and got yet another shock. His long, black, silky bangs had gone! How much he loved them. Not to mention how much care and troubles he had to get through to have them in a perfect shape. And now, they were gone. Simply, poof. And what would must have replaced them but the very hairstyle he loathed of all. Spiky blonde.

'AAaaa!" he screamed holding his 'Naruto' face. Naruto looked at him, puzzled.

"Oh my gosh, this can't be happening! No, No, No, No, No!" he screamed again, running in circles around Naruto.

"Get a break, Teme. Cool down now." Naruto said, looking more puzzled.

"Naruto, you jerk! How do you expect me to calm down dumb-ass! Do you even have the slightest idea of what has happened?" he said finally stopping.

Naruto rolled his eyes, trying to make a guess.

"Our bodies have been switched, knuckle-head! And I don't have the slightest idea how to fix thing! I don't even know how the hell this happened!" he shouted, shaking Naruto.

It took a moment before Naruto could gather everything. And when he did,(which was some time later) he screamed just like Sasuke had some minutes ago, which looked, I must say, really a scene, now that he had Sasuke's looks.

He tried to get away from the body, dusting off his clothes as if something infectious had stuck to him.

"That," Sasuke said, as he watched Naruto, "is insulting."

"Why in the world do I get switched in _your_ body!" Naruto called out, still, carrying out the dusting.

"I must be doing that, you bath-once-a-week-clown." Sasuke remarked as Naruto continued with his dusting.

Naruto stopped finally, yes because of the remarks, but not because he was guilty or anything, but just to reply some back.

They kept on throwing insults at each other for a long time, and I think I'll just pass on them as, Ehem, I don't think any of it should go in here.

"Whatever," Sasuke said finally tired of thinking more insults and focusing on what was important, "The important thing is, what do we do now?"

Naruto calmed down too, trying to think about something.

"I know!" he said suddenly, tapping his fist on his palm, which looked really comic as, well you know, it was Sasuke's body. "You can come back to Konoha! We'll ask Baa-chan to fix this problem! I bet she'll know something!"

"There's no way I'm coming back to the village until I kill my brother." Sasuke grunted seriously and that looked rare expression on Naruto's face.

"Really Sasuke, then how do you expect to fix this?" Naruto asked, frown on his forehead and hands on the back of his head.

"I'm trying to think of a solution." Sasuke replied, rubbing his chin.

Now that their bodies have been switched, I guess you might have noticed how amusing it was to watch the two boys, the cool one playing idiotic and the knuckle-head doing thinking.

"Kabuto is just as skilled as Tsunade." Sasuke talked to himself. "If this patty-brain is sure about Tsunade, I guess Kabuto can solve this too. But then again, I did call him patty-brain. I don't guess I can trust his words. Also there might be risk of Orochimaru trying to get his hands on Naruto and the Kyuubi. That would cause a hindrance in my plan as I have to learn some more things yet." And he sighed.

"Did you think of anything yet?" Naruto said, pouting. "I'm getting bored, and also cold, with this strippy clothes of yours." And he held a bit of Sasuke's shirt like something infectious.

"They are not in any way 'strippy', Dobe. That word doesn't even exist. And yours are not great too. I wouldn't be surprised if a timer sets off any minute."(If some of you didn't get what Sasuke meant, like Naruto, he was commenting about oven.)

"Whatever! Did you think of anything?"

"No. I'm out of ideas."

"So, what do we do now?" Naruto talked to himself.

They both fell silent, which is, (I know!) the most surprising thing. (As if the day wasn't short of surprises.)

"Damn you, Teme. Now I'm a Missing Nin. All because of you! How do you expect me to become Hokage with this record!" Naruto complained, "And you have got all my awesomeness now!"

"The fact that now, I'm an idiot blond is itself the most painful thing for me, so shut up!" Sasuke said, irritated.

Naruto frowned again and tried to ignore Sasuke. He looked around when suddenly his face lit up as something got his mind.

"Hey Teme! I got an idea!" he exclaimed.

"It better be something useful."

"Well, you see. You can't come to the village. I would have dragged you there, but then I can't beat the shit out of my own face can I?"

"You better get to the point."

"And there's no way we can solve this out now. We need someone who can. I can consult Baa-chan, and of course you can consult that double battery Kabuto. So I say, we exchange places and solve this out!"

"I'm not sure about Kabuto, and also it may require to have us both at same place. I doubt Tsunade and Kabuto will do that. Also, I'm a Missing Nin. After this is solved, I'm pretty sure you'll try to force me back to village."

"Okay, let's keep it from the medics. But let's implement the other idea!"

"As we don't have any choice, we'll do that."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But, we will not, in any case, tell this to anyone. And I mean anyone! Taking your place, I don't think I would have any risks, but you will be with Orochimaru. Don't even give him a chance to guess."

"Yeah, yeah, and stuff and stuff. Don't worry, Teme!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, thinking whether what he was doing was actually the best thing to do.

* * *

><p><strong>A bit short, but here it is! I was thinking of extending it, but I so wanted to publish it today! So here it is! Enjoy and review! *salutes<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there all! I know last chapter wasn't a great one and I doubt whether this one will be too. I'm working on two fics at a time and phew, that's tiring! Anyways, here's the second chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto went to their respective villages, after having explained each other, everything they need to know. Sasuke doubted whether Naruto could pull this out but had no other choice than trust him. And so they left.<p>

Soon, Sasuke was near the leaf village gate. He stopped at the entrance.

_Konoha_, he said to himself, seriousness on his face,_ I wonder what Sakura would say after seeing me_, and he shy smiled to himself.

**Hey, hey you!**

What? Who's there? *looks around.

**It's me, the author.**

What?

**Stop jerking around and enter already.**

Hn.

**You better control saying that. It's really odd to watch Naruto do that.**

Yeah yeah, okay.

And he entered the gate, trying to look like Naruto.

"Hey Naruto!" the Ichiraku owner called out as he saw him pass by.

"Hie there, old man." Sasuke said trying his best to sound like Naruto.

"Looks like you have been away from the village! How about a ramen, eh?" he asked.

Sasuke debated about what to do. He didn't feel like eating ramen at this point of the day, nor was he hungry. But if he declined, someone would suspect.

"Wow! I would love to!" he replied in Naruto-ish way.

"You don't look much excited as always Naruto." The old man eyed him suspiciously.

Sasuke got on guard, eyes widening, and sweating all the same.

"Of course, you must be tired!" the old man exclaimed and Sasuke's heart came back life.

"Yeah, I had been gone a long way." He said, supporting the theory.

"Okay then! I'll give you two bowls of ramen then! Also, jumbo ones! For free!"

Sasuke's heart died again, but he pretended to be extremely happy.

He started eating his ramen hurriedly, as Naruto would and almost choked himself.

_Well, atleast it's free_. He thought.

* * *

><p>Naruto reached Orochimaru's hideout and was about to exclaim 'Oh Yeah!' when he remembered he was in Sasuke's body.<p>

'Wow, I had just given myself out. I have to be careful.'

He walked slowly inside, hoping not to meet anyone, but then, nothing had happened as he wanted and Poof! Kabuto!

"I must ask you Sasuke-kun, where have you been? You did not inform any of us about it and just left. Lord Orochimaru would not accept that type of behavior."

Naruto tried to think of a reason to convince Kabuto, which was taking a lot of time.

"What more could I expect but ignorance." Kabuto said looking at Sasuke and left for good.

Naruto looked impressed.

"Well, that went nice. It isn't hard to be Sasuke." And he too left for his room, trotting along the way.

He opened his room, expecting to see different tools and weapons and plans sticked to the walls, but was surprised at what he saw.

There were posters of Itachi, some with darts on them, some had cross marks, some had hearts around them(seriously?), some with weird markings. There was also another poster with dart markings. Naruto looked closely at it and noticed it was Akamaru.(I seriously don't have clue.)

He looked at the next wall, and there were small cutouts of Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura. There was another cutout of a cat, decorated with rose stickers with a heart shape.

"Who knew Sasuke has a thing for cats." He said, and then smiled evily as he thought of torturing him later.

As he didn't had anything else to do, Naruto decided to take a look around Sasuke's stuff. It wasn't as if he was prying or something, he was Sasuke now. It was just like going through his own stuff.

He started from the first drawer and saw various kunais and shurikens and what not filled with it.

Naruto picked up some to admire their sharpness and later opened the next drawer.

"Fanmails!" Naruto exclaimed as he opened the drawer full of letters. He opened the letters, wanting to know what Sasuke's fans wrote to him. But soon enough he didn't think it was a good idea. The letters all belonged to fangirls. Naruto wondered why he even kept them.

Anyways, he opened the next drawer but was unsuccessful as it was locked. After trying some jutsus Naruto knew he couldn't get it opened.

"Damn that Sasuke, he put up some barrier jutsu on this one! I'm sure there's something interesting in it and it is making me more curious! ARGHH!"

After many, mind it, many failed attempts, Naruto decided to give up on it. He lay on the bed exhausted.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed getting up as soon as he had touched the bed. The katana case was broken at the end and a little of the blade had come out which pricked Naruto on the butt.

"It must have broken while opening that drawer." Naruto thought and kept the katana at a much safer place, away from him.

He looked around the room in a hope to find something interesting to do, but couldn't find anything.

"Well, who knew. Sasuke is a godown of boringness!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, second chapter done. It's going as I had it in my mind. seriously not going as I had it in my mind, and I guess I am best at representing something visually rather than a story! *Hehehe. I don't know how this is gonna go further, just wishing everything builds up!<strong>

**Until then, Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, yeah, I know. It's been a lifetime since I updated. But, I was lost on the plot for this story. Believe me, I still can't think of anything and would LOVE to have some ideas on the next and then the next and the next… chapter. Huh, very well, until then, here's another chapter of Switch Personality.**

**I can't believe I'm saying this but, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>So, Naruto-who-was-now-Sasuke got bored pretty quickly in Sasuke's room. He came to the conclusion that Sasuke was a lazy ass and did nothing but train in this stingy underground burrow thing that Orochimaru proudly called a Hideout.<p>

Like seriously, doesn't that guy know what a Hideout actually must be like? Well, that's what Naruto thought. He didn't like this gloomy dark burrows for Hideout, he rather preferred them to be above the ground. Or on a beach! Where he could hire ramen stands to cook for him day and night! He could give everyone of them daily shifts to switch between. Now, that would be a hideout. Somewhere you could actually hide while enjoying yourself. What's the point in hiding if you cannot enjoy yourselves, right? Or it would just be as good as going into prison.

So Naruto spent his next hours thinking about his ideas of how a Hideout should be.

"Maybe I'll suggest that Snake guy one or two things. Just to make things a bit funkier around here." Naruto thought.

Until then, let's see how the Uchiha's doing.

"I can't imagine that that much of junk actually got digested!" Sasuke said with disgust after leaving the Ramen shop.

"Looks like Naruto has also trained his inner digestive system to adjust to some things." He said thinking. "He has truly gone ahead of me! I have to train myself even more now! I can't lose to that dobe!" and fist pumping in the air(Yes, he finally got the opportunity to do that in the public) he headed to the training grounds.

"Stomach Train, Stomach Train, Stomach Train!" he called out to himself, heading to the familiar training grounds.

"I can't believe I'm already acting like Naruto. He's so influential even without his presence." Sasuke thought. "But then again, he must have trained his body to a limit where even the people taking over his body can't help but act like him!" Sasuke punched his fist on his hand. "Yup, that's it! That blondie has been sneaking in many techniques over all these years! Dammit, I've a lot of catching up to do!" and he doubled his speed.

"Ouch!" he bumped into the next person in front of him. Apparently, closing your eyes for the effect of gaining speed works only in animes, not in reality.

"What the hell!" he heard a familiar voice. He looked up to inspect it.

"Naruto!" the pink haired ninja exclaimed. Sasuke gasped a little and rolled his eyes. _Great!_

"Where the hell have you been, idiot!" she raged out and smacked him on the head. This was a bit different for Sasuke. Okay, a lot different for Sasuke.

He massaged his head and replied with an arrogant Hn.

"What are you acting Sasuke-kun for?" she shouted annoyed.

"Oh, eh. Heh. Hey, Sakura-chan." Sasuke called out, trying to be in Naruto's character. It wasn't that hard to be Naruto, as anything you did, was counted as a stupid act.

"Whatever. You didn't answer me yet Naruto. Where have you been? Kakashi sensei has been looking for you. He said you left without informing anyone." She looked suspiciously at Naruto.

"Just wandering off, Sakura-chan! Nothing much!" he said, scratching the back of his head to seem like Naruto.

She eyed him more suspiciously and Sasuke could feel a sweat drop by his face.

"I'll believe you this time, seeing what of a jerk you are."

Sasuke's eye twitched. She just called him a jerk.

"Anyways, report immediately to Tsunade-shishou. She said she wanted to meet you."

_Great. Just amazing, _Sasuke thought.

"Okay!" Sasuke said, raising a thumbs up. This was getting annoying now.

"'Kay then. Bye Naruto!" and she left for goodness sake.

Sasuke sighed and left for the Hokage tower. And there goes his chance to train!

IN THE HOKAGE TOWER:

"Hello Tsu- I mean, Baa-chan!" Sasuke greeted Naruto style. (That's what he calls her right?)

Tsunade slammed her hand on the desk, giving Sasuke a near heart attack. (Gosh, this woman!) Sasuke cursed.

"What?" he asked at her sudden behavior.

"Where the hell have you been Naruto!" she exclaimed. (Now, that sounds familiar, Sasuke thought.)

"I asked where have you been!" she exclaimed in a much louder tone.

"Just wandering off on my own. I'm not a child anymore Baa-chan!" Sasuke said, mind patting himself on the back for pulling off this Naruto style so perfectly.

Tsunade's eye twitched. "You will not leave on your own without informing us Naruto! And next time you better get that fixed in your head!" she said, taking a massive sip off her Sake bottle.

"Um, Okay." Sasuke shrugged.

"Don't 'Um, Okay' me!" she shouted yet again. Sasuke shivered.

"A-Alright, Baa-chan. I'll be careful next time." Sasuke said backing out.

"Hmfh! Go now. I don't have whole day for you."

_As if I care anyways._

"Did you say something?" she said narrowing her eyes at him.

"N-No." Sasuke's lips twitched.

"Good, then leave!" and she sipped up some more sake.

Sasuke was more than happy to do so. She was such a troublesome woman, and even more annoying than Sakura. He didn't want to think what would happen if Sakura fell in her influence.(S/D: Seriously Sasuke, you have no idea.) How did she ever become a Hokage?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's really small and I don't think it's worth the wait, but I didn't want you all to wait for much longer time and think that I abandoned the story. I'm really sorry and the one to blame. But guys, I really DO NEED IDEAS! Please pm me or just you know, anyhow try to get it to me! I'll really appreciate some!<strong>

**Also, I've got my higher board exams now, which in my country are something that decide your career. (I'm not THAT into them, but my mum keeps on jabbing about it to me.) And so, I've got to study, as per my mum, and spend less time on the lappy. (I have my plans though. I'm not that serious about this exams, though I should be.) Anyways, I'm not that of a bookworm and study by my own style, (Some people find it hard to believe it's anything related to studies. I wonder why, though.) So, I'll be updating even slower. And I'm DAMN SORRY ABOUT IT!**

**Until then, TomBoyGaL off again. *sulks in a corner watching the mass of books.**


End file.
